


random art for "alchemy, automail & affection"

by hey_you_with_the_face



Series: DCJ FMAB AU [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood AU, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Story Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: Just a place to dump the art I plan on making for my DCJ Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood AU.(I wasn't sure how to rate this so I just gave it the same rating as the story as of right now there is no explicit art work in here but who knows, that could change, haha)





	random art for "alchemy, automail & affection"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not exactly sure what may go on here. I've been feeling compelled to draw art for this story for the past week and since I've been having a bit of writer's block, I thought why not. At least this way I'm still thinking about the story at any rate.
> 
> So here's Jimmy in his military get up to start :)


End file.
